


True Love Lasts Forever

by Cat_Moon



Series: Half Breed: Season Two [7]
Category: Moonlight (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-02
Updated: 2013-10-02
Packaged: 2017-12-28 05:51:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/988465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat_Moon/pseuds/Cat_Moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Love Lasts Forever" as it plays out in the HB universe.  Will Josh survive this time?  There is possibly disturbing news regarding Josef, oh, and Beth ruins a perfectly good shoe…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> HB series story, which picked up after The Ringer and created its own world from there…here we weave more elements from the ML universe back into the equation…

  
_Cleansing rain, washes away dirt and secrets…blood_   
_And tears._   
_As if the world had never seen such darkness and mourning…pain_   
_And regret._   
_Returning sun, warms the body and spirit…heart_   
_And soul._   


  
\--Mourning Rain, by JK Fitz

 

 

“Shit!” Beth swore, looking down at her now muddy shoe. So intent on the crime scene in front of her, she hadn’t noticed the puddle until she stepped in it.

The rain had let up, but it was a cloudy and overcast day. Normally the crime scenes she covered were at night, especially now that she was married to Mick and keeping mostly vampire hours. Beth found herself yawning, now unaccustomed to being up before noon.

_At least there’s no sun…_   Beth had to giggle to herself at the thought. At this rate, by the time she became a vamp she’d be fully prepared. She was even getting used to the smell of blood at breakfast.

Yellow police tape was affixed to the bushes around the body, and the lab team was still processing the scene. A tip from one of her sources had told her this, whatever it was, was big. Beth was always on the lookout for juicy crime stories, hoping to avoid having Maureen stick her with fashion shoots or celeb stalking.

Spotting Josh Lindsey, she determinedly made her way over to him. He was engrossed in conversation with two other men, but when he saw her he dismissed them and turned to her. “What are you doing here?” he asked, although he knew her penchant for showing up wherever she smelled a good story.

“Covering this story,” Beth challenged. His demeanor wasn’t as friendly as she’d expected it to be, and it caught her off guard.

“What story would that be?”

“You tell me. I heard it was a revenge killing, done by a pro.” Of course that’s just what she’d gleaned by overhearing the talk of the officers on the scene, but Josh didn’t need to know that.

“I’m sorry Beth, but you have to leave.”

“Maybe we can help,” she tried, placing subtle emphasis on _we_.

“No, you can’t,” Josh told her with finality. “This area is off limits to everyone except authorized police personnel. You have to leave now.”

Beth was shocked at the cold shoulder vibe she was getting from Josh. “But I thought… I mean, what about quid pro quo?” The last thing she expected after his talk and ‘agreement’ with Josef was his outright refusal.

Josh glanced around at the others in the area, then his gaze came back to lock on her. “Look,” he said just a little louder than necessary. “Just because we had a few good times in the past doesn’t mean you get any special reporter privileges. Now either you leave or I’ll have you escorted out.”

Stunned speechless, Beth automatically followed his command. As she made her way carefully around puddles and back to her car, she caught sight of Carl Davis. She would have detoured over to him, but when he saw her he immediately turned and walked briskly in the other direction.

"Okay, that’s weird,” Beth told herself as she unlocked her car door and slipped inside. Of course the reporter in her was determined to get the answer to their odd behavior.

 

XXX

 

Lt. Carl bit into his chili dog, savoring the mouthful before washing it down with a drink of root beer from the paper cup in front of him. He regarded Beth shrewdly. “I know you have an ulterior motive for buying me lunch.”

“I don’t get to see much of you these days,” Beth responded, trying out an innocent expression even while knowing he wouldn’t be buying it. “I miss my friend. Of course… I also wouldn’t turn down any information about that dead body up at Griffith Park this morning.”

“Friends, huh? How come the only time I ever hear from you is when you want something?”

“I’m married and I have a jealous husband?” she suggested. They both laughed. “This is different. Something’s going on with Josh. He… he just didn’t seem to be himself.” And she knew Carl well enough to know he wouldn’t even have been there if he didn’t want to tell her.

Carl wiped his mouth with a napkin, sighing. Then, surprisingly, it all came forth without more prompting. “You could say that. You want to know what this is about?” Beth nodded. “Tejada. That’s what it’s about.”

Beth’s eyes widened. “The leader of HEM that Josh has been after for years?”

A ruthless drug dealer who’d so far managed to elude the authorities for years; he had a reputation for being especially merciless with those who crossed him. Much of his success could be traced to the fact that even his own people were terrified of him. To take him down would be a huge boon to the career of an A.D.A., although she knew Josh’s main interest would be in getting the predator off the streets and saving lives.

“This one is nasty, Beth. Really nasty. Look, I’ll be honest, I’m telling you this because I think Josh is in way over his head. I’m…concerned.”

Which meant worried. It triggered her own unease, since Carl wasn’t prone to exaggeration.

“Why? What happened?”

“Josh has become obsessed with nailing this guy. Yeah, Tejada needs to be behind bars no question, but Josh arrested him during his daughter’s sweet sixteen party. Tejada certainly views that as an act of disrespect and he was bound to retaliate. The dead man was one of the officers who carried out the warrant.”

“A message.” Beth felt her throat go dry, and took a drink of her lemonade.

Carl nodded. “It was totally unprofessional for Josh to take him in like that. It should have been done with a clear head, quietly in his office or something. Instead Josh made it personal. It was a show of aggression on Josh’s part and Tejada knew it.”

“Do you think Josh is in danger?” It was a disturbing thought. He may have been her ex, but they’d sharing something special, once, and she still had fond feelings for him.

“I know he is. Maybe you can talk some sense into him, because no one else can.”

“You think he’s listening to me these days?” Beth asked.

Carl gave her an assessing look. “You two seem like you’re okay with each other now.”

“Maybe,” Beth said, thinking back to Josh’s behavior at the scene. “He as much as told me to go to hell this morning,” she admitted.

Carl shrugged. “I don’t know… if I was him I’d probably be worried that you’ll go get everyone in trouble by doing a story on this.”

“You both know I’m a reputable journalist,” Beth dismissed, annoyed. “I’m well aware that I can’t air the story until the case is wrapped up.”

“Then chalk it up to him not being himself.” Carl wadded up his food wrapper and tossed it at the nearby garbage can, muttering a victorious yes! when it sailed neatly inside. “Or lack of sleep – he practically sleeps in his office these days – or pressure from above.”

“If you’re worried then I’m worried,” Beth concluded. “I’ll see what I can do.”

“Just don’t get involved in the case,” Carl warned as they rose and made their way out of the eatery. “Leave Tejada to the professionals. He’d have Mother Theresa murdered if he figured he had reason.”

Beth shivered despite the summer temperature. “I’ll definitely keep that in mind.”

 

XXX

 

Mick let himself into the apartment, looking forward to a quietly relaxing evening with his wife. The case he was on was going nowhere, and he was definitely coming to believe the missing man was missing on purpose. If he couldn’t stand the grating, condescending, snobbish wife even for the brief update meetings they’d had, he couldn’t imagine having to live with her. He shuddered in sympathy. Poor bastard was probably in Vegas shacked up with a showgirl.

Mick stopped short, all thoughts of the case flying out the window at the sight that greeted him.

Beth stood there in the middle of the room. She was wearing obscenely tight, leopard print spandex pants, and a black leather top with a plunging neckline that had him salivating. Her hair was teased out; it looked like she’d probably used a whole can of hairspray. A “backstage pass” was hanging from around her neck, obviously created on her computer considering it proclaimed: Micky Johns Tour 2008. ALL ACCESS. Aerosmith was playing on the stereo. He remembered the discussion they’d had back when Shane was visiting, about a groupie/rock star fantasy.

Mick cleared his throat. “I guess I’d better get out of this duster and Henley then, huh?” he said when he finally found his voice.

Beth smiled at him. “I’ll be waiting.”

Mick took the stairs two at a time.

In the bedroom, he saw the pile of clothing Beth had left for him on the bed. His momentary sigh of relief at the jeans – no way was he interested in trying to stuff his hard on into tight leather pants – turned to disbelief as he held them up for inspection. He’d never seen that many holes in any rocker’s jeans. Some of them were definitely in places that would get him arrested should he walk out the door with it on. The pile didn’t include underwear either, he noted. A black tank top a size too small completed the outfit.

Mick quickly changed, taking a moment to comb his hair forward to make it look a bit longer and more rocker-like. Then he took the stairs back down again, three at a time this time. He was pleased with the arousal he saw in Beth’s eyes as they appraised him from head to toe, lingering on the middle.

“Hi Micky,” Beth purred in a breathy voice. “I loved the show tonight. But I was hoping maybe you could put on a private show, just for me?”

Mick stalked smoothly forward, tugging slightly on the pass around her neck. “I don’t know babe, shouldn’t you be putting on a show for _me_?” He countered with rock star cockiness.

“Maybe,” she answered, running both hands down his arms and back up again, lingering over his broad shoulders. “But you see what my pass says.”

“All access.”

“Do I have all access?” she whispered in his ear, just before her tongue snaked out to lick it.

Mick shivered, losing the plot already. Wasn’t he supposed to be the one in charge? He was the rock star and she the groupie. He struggled to remember how it went from his Nighttroller days, but his brain was clearly unwilling to cooperate.

“We could go back to the bus and talk about it,” Mick suggested. Good thing he’d gotten out of the music business, he was making a sad excuse of a bad boy rocker so far.

“Hmph,” Beth pouted. “I suppose I should give you a… taste of what you’d be getting into.”

Beth slid down and undid his jeans. His sigh of relief at the extra room turned into a groan as she drew his erection out and stroked it with her warm, soft hands. It felt so good… And the tongue that came out to tease felt incredible. The mouth that closed around the head… And when she began sucking he felt his legs weaken and cast around for something to brace himself on, but they were in the middle of the room and there was no support to be found. He locked his knees and balled his hands into fists to keep from grasping her head, his nails digging into his palms.

Mick was almost lost in the pleasurable haze when she released him and got to her feet. “How am I doing so far?” she asked teasingly.

And just like that, he was back in the game again, the shock of losing the hot mouth and getting the cool air instead clearing his senses slightly. He trailed one finger down the neckline of her top. “I hope you’re not a cock tease, because there are lots of girls waiting for me backstage.”

“Can they do to you what I can do?” she murmured, her hand finding his cock again.

_Hell, no!_  “I think the question is, can another guy do to you what I can?”  Mick gave in to the irresistible urge and lowered his face to her cleavage, his tongue licking the breasts that were spilling out and delving between them hungrily. He continued his assault, his fingers rubbing the peaks of nipples that seemed to be begging for attention. Attuned to her as always, he drank in the intoxicating scent of her growing heat as it mixed with the smell of leather as if it was a potent perfume made just for him.

“Only you,” she moaned, and the affirmation hiked up his arousal a notch.

In a move almost too fast for eyes, he had the top off and was swirling his tongue around her nipples, giving them little nips as she gasped and tried to get closer.

“Oh god, I’m so ready,” she whimpered. “Aren’t you ready?”

“I’m always ready to take you,” he told her, letting the vampire out, thrilled as always when her response was arousal. Never even a hint of fear. As he become more comfortable with himself, it got easier to show that part of him to her. It was liberating.

The time for play was definitely over; they were both desperate for the main act. Arms wrapping around each other and mouths meeting for frantic kisses, they moved toward the stairs. Sucking on the tongue in his mouth and grinding his body against spandex, Mick decided they weren’t up to such a dangerous undertaking as traversing the many steps leading to the second floor. He pushed her down onto the fourth step, sliding her pants down her legs. The vampire in him growled, pleased to see his mate wasn’t wearing underwear either.

Ever mindful of her comfort even with the desire burning through him, Mick reversed their positions so he would be the one with the step digging into his back. As she braced herself with hands on his shoulders, he took her hips and lowered her down onto him.

They both gasped at first contact. Mick stilled but kept his hands on her hips, letting her take him inside at her own pace, straining with the effort to keep from thrusting forward. Finally, they were fully joined, but for a brief moment as she immediately began a slow steady rise and fall. They quickly found the rhythm together, helping each other choreograph the erotic dance of their bodies.

As he got closer to the edge, Mick drew her to him. Confident now in the control he finally realized he possessed, he touched just the tip of fang to her breast. Just a little pressure… and a drop of blood pearled there. He licked it away, the flavor exploding inside of him from just that one taste. He sucked on the wound, just a little, never too much, and Beth was crying out and he was plunging over the edge and they were both shaking with release.

“God bless rock and roll.”

 

XXX

 

“Mick?”

“Hmm?” he said, distracted by the comforting weight of her body pressing into his as they lay on the couch together later. They were watching a movie on TV and cuddling on the couch, which was his favorite non-sexual pastime.

“Have you ever heard of Chemma Tejada?”

Mick's attention focused at her words. “Leader of HEM? Yeah, he’s been in the news enough. Tell me you’re not doing a story on him,” he cut right to the chase.

“No. Well, maybe, after he’s arrested, I don’t know yet. Josh has been building a case against him for months.”

Nothing like the name of your wife’s ex-boyfriend to kill a mood. “I can’t think of any crime lord who’s more dangerous.”

“Carl thinks Josh is in over his head, and that Tejada will come after him.”

_And this has to do with me, how?_ Mick knew better than to voice the words that were in his head though; it would most likely piss her off. “I’m sure as a smart D.A. he’ll get himself some protection.” It was a valiant attempt, but doomed to fail.

“They think Tejada already had one of the officers who served a warrant on him killed. And Josh is acting really weird. I’ve never seen him like this.”

Mick finally gave up feigning ignorance. “What do you want me to do?”

Beth looked up at him, clearly relieved. “Talk to him, at least.”

“You want _me_ to talk to him??”  Mick's voice raised an octave in surprise. “He’s going to listen to his ex girlfriend’s husband?”

“He might listen to a wise vampire.”  Mick snorted his opinion of that.  “Maybe he’ll agree to letting you help him nail Tejada, or just being his bodyguard until he can get the man in jail without bail. You’re not as vulnerable as he is as a human, and you have certain…avenues not open to him.”

Sticking tighter than glue to his former competition. Sounded like fun. _Not_.  He also didn’t see how that would work, since it would take months to go to trial and get a conviction, and men like Tejada had long reaches, even in prison. Telling Beth that would only worry her though. “I’ll talk to him,” Mick capitulated.

“Have I told you that I love you?”

“For _this_ , you’re going to have to prove it to me.”

So she did. Repeatedly and with gusto.

 

XXX

 

“Well, here we are, at last,” Josh said after he’d ushered Mick into his apartment.

“I hope you’re not going to make a pass at me,” Mick joked.

Josh chuckled slightly at the joke, clearly uncomfortable. He motioned Mick to a chair and took a seat on the one across from it.  Do to the delicate subject their conversation might touch upon, it was taking place at Josh’s apartment rather than the D.A’s office. Mick figured it made him more comfortable but Josh probably less, which was just fine.

“I guess we never did have that ‘talk,’” Josh began.

“No, we’ve both been pretty busy,” Mick agreed. “I hope Josef didn’t scare you _too_ much?” he asked with a small smile. He’d been afraid that he would be uneasy too, but was actually finding the situation amusing.

For some odd reason, jumping right into ‘It’ seemed to put Josh more at ease. “Just put the fear of G—uh, Kostan in me.”

Mick’s smile widened. “Yeah, Josef has that effect on people.” Then he let the smile abruptly vanish. “But let me warn you that his bite is worse than his bark.”

“Pun intended?” Josh inquired faintly.

“Absolutely. That’s not what I came here to talk to you about, though. I trust Josef covered all the important areas and we’re clear, there. And I don’t think there’s much you and I can say to each other about,” he hesitated just a second, “Beth.”

“Then why are you here?” Josh asked curiously.

“Your friends are worried that you’re trying to pull a lone wolf routine with the Tejada case, and for some reason I can’t quite understand myself, I was elected to have a chat with you.” Beth said talk to the man, she didn’t say he couldn’t be honest.

“Wow. Uh, yeah, actually I was going to talk to you about that anyway.”

Now it was Mick’s turn to be surprised.

“Tejada already had the wife of a prosecutor killed to get a case dismissed. That’s his MO, threaten the family. I’m afraid Beth may be a target even though we’re not together anymore. I’m not seeing anyone steady right now, and if he thinks I’m even still friends with her…”

“I won’t let anything happen to her,” Mick stated in a tone that left no doubt.

Josh paused, and then said quietly, “I know you won’t.

“Can I ask you a question?”

“I guess you’re entitled.”

“Why did you arrest Tejada during his daughter’s birthday party?”

Josh’s face hardened. “To hit him where it hurts and let him know this is one DA he’s not going to intimidate.”

Mick continued as if Josh hadn’t spoken. “’Because it seems a little suicidal to me.”

“You think I’m suicidal? Don’t worry, I plan to nail this bastard and I can’t do that if I’m dead.”

“That’s my point. You think meeting this kind of man on his own moral low-ground will work?”

“It’s what he understands,” Josh countered.

“Once when I was a kid and I was playing outside, I saw this big hornet’s nest out by the eve of the back porch. I thought it would be a good idea to get a stick and poke it… It wasn’t,” Mick finished meaningfully.

“Ah, but if your aim was to arrest one of the hornets, you’d have to get him out of the hive to do it.”

“Only if you have on the proper protective equipment.”

“Can we dispense with this metaphor nightmare?” Josh asked.

“Will you accept some help and protection so I don’t have to hear from Beth about it?”

“Beth sent you?” Josh’s tone and expression changed considerably.

Mick sighed. Suddenly the awkwardness he’d been looking for was there. “Beth doesn’t want to see you dead and neither do I. This city needs honest, committed DA’s like you. And I’m uh, pretty much impervious to the things that’ll get you killed.”

“You’d do it even if I don't agree, wouldn’t you?” Josh asked. Mick’s purposely casual shrug was answer enough. “If it means Tejada gets behind bars for good sooner, and I don’t have to worry about Beth being in danger because of me… yeah, I’ll do it.”

After talking strategy for a few minutes, Mick took his leave to make preparations for his “new case.” They were both obviously relieved that the forced meeting was over.

“Was that story about the hornets really true?” Josh asked as Mick was leaving.

Mick paused at the door. “I was a stupid kid.”

“And you wouldn’t do anything like that now?”

Mick’s sly grin said more than his words. “Well, I never actually said that… It can be fun,” he admitted. “But then I’m not a fragile human.”

“I’m betting no one is totally indestructible, not even vampires,” Josh said softly to the closing door.

 

XXX

 

_80% of private detective work is surveillance. Sitting and waiting. Then there’s the 15% boring leg work, computer research; the grunt work. That leaves only 5% tops for the really exciting stuff. You remind yourself, when tempted to chuck it all and take up bungee jumping or FMX, that you’re doing it to help people. That’s the most important thing, the one that gets you up out of the freezer every evening and sees you through the cheating spouses and embezzling CEO’s. And you know you’re helping there too, even if it’s not a missing child or an abusive stalker._

_Even an ex-rival whose life has been threatened._

 

Mick found himself parked outside of Chemma Tejada’s house (or was that mansion? Illegal drugs definitely paid well), doing the waiting game. Since Josh would be safe in court all afternoon, he’d decided to use the time to do a little snooping, on the off chance it would turn up some information as to Tejada’s plans. Part of the reason was also Beth’s refusal to seriously consider any possible danger to herself at this point, arguing that Tejada always gave a warning first, and so far there had been no sign he even knew she existed. Mick was taking no chances.

When his cell phone rang, Mick dug it out of his pocket, eyes never leaving the house in front of him except to glance at the screen to find out the caller.

“Josef, I’m kind of busy right now…”

“Yeah, I know, babysitting little Joshie,” came his best friend’s amused voice over the line.

“You checking up on me now?” Mick asked archly.

“Don’t want anything to happen to our pet D.A. now, do we? He’s not even house broken yet.”

“So you’re saying you don’t think I can handle that job on my own?” Mick inquired mildly.

“Don’t get your territorial panties in a bunch, I know you feel that as your wife’s ex, it’s _your_   duty to keep his ass safe.” Mick could hear the smirk. “But I’m the one that made the decision to let him in on our little secret. That makes him, unfortunately and thanks to you I might add, partly my responsibility.”

“I’ll remember that when I need help taking down two dozen of Tejada’s ruthless henchmen.”

“Remember, I’m a lover not a fighter,” Josef reminded him.

“Yeah, and I know way more about _that_  than I want to, believe me!”

Mick just had time to hear Josef’s suspicious, “what do you mean by that?” before he pressed the end call button, grinning widely. It wasn’t often he was able to get one over on Josef, so the opportunity to tease him was irresistible. Knowing he’d stew on that puzzle for awhile was very satisfying.

Even if he could almost imagine he heard the whisper of a voice saying, _remember the hornets_ in his ear, and the faint echo of evil laughter. He shrugged it off and got back to the hard work of watching and waiting.

 

XXX

 

It was only a few minutes later when phone rang again. Mick sighed, picking it up from seat where he’d left it. This time the caller wasn’t Josef.

“Hi Shane,” he greeted, surprised at the unexpected call.

“Hey Mick, how’s it going, man?”

“Everything’s good on this side. How’s Sara?” Mick asked, his voice colored with sympathy for the girl, who’d just lost her mother in an auto accident.

“She’s…doing okay.”

“That’s good to hear. What can I do for you? I’m actually in the middle of a case right now…”

“Ah, sorry, maybe I should call back later.”

But something in his voice had peaked Mick’s curiosity and it was unusual enough for Shane to be calling that he wanted to know why. “No, it’s fine, there’s nothing much going on this minute. Surveillance,” he explained shortly, “Guy’s in the shower and jerking off. Not something I want to listen in on.”

“Voyeurism can be fun,” came the predictably pervy response.

“I’ll pass thanks. I’m much more interested in why you called.” And the more reluctant Shane seemed to be the more Mick wanted to know.

“Okay, this is gonna sound like a bizarre question, but… have you noticed anything strange about Josef lately?”

“Uh, no, he seems same as ever to me… Strange how? What’s going on, Shane?” Mick asked outright when the pause on the other end lengthened.

“He’s been acting strange –- and believe me, I’ve known him for four hundred years so I know what I’m talking about. I’ve been kinda distracted lately, with what happened to Alisha and all, but now that I’ve had a chance to think about it, I admit it’s bugging me.”

“You need to give me more than that,” Mick told him. “I’ve known him awhile too, and I haven’t noticed anything.”

“Okay.” He could hear Shane take a deep breath. “He showed up on my doorstep unexpectedly last week, acting… well, a bit, uh frantic. He refused to tell me why or what was going on. I know something was bothering him. I let it go though, because… well, I just wasn’t in the mood to push him on anything. Then at the funeral, he gets all philosophical, tells me this is what life is all about: love and _death_. Before he left -- after being here a grand total of eleven hours by the way -- he told Sara to keep me out of trouble. Kissed her forehead and told her “she’ll do,” like he was, I don’t know, passing me over to her or something.”

Mick sat forward in the seat, not quite believing what he thought he was hearing. “Are you trying to tell me you think Josef is what, suicidal or something?” The concept was totally incomprehensible to him.

There was a brief silence on the line. “You said it first, not me, so you made the same connection,” Shane finally said. “I know it sounds crazy, but the way he’s been acting is weird, too. Then when I put it all together… I’m just worried about him. I was hoping you could kinda keep an eye on him for me.”

Mick’s first reaction was to dismiss the foolish notion immediately, but the knowledge of how close Josef was to his brother/sire/whatever made him more cautious. “I can do that,” Mick agreed. “But whatever would make him suicidal?” he asked in a deceptively offhand tone.

“I have no idea,” Shane said after an almost infinitesimal pause and Mick knew he was lying. “You know Josef, who can understand him most of the time? Look – it’s absolutely crazy and totally impossible, and I’m just being paranoid. I don’t know why the stupid idea ever entered my head.”

But it did. And that was telling, if nothing else. “I just heard from him a few minutes ago and he sounded fine. I’ll keep an eye on him,” Mick promised. “And I’ll let you know if I notice anything out of the ordinary.”

“Thanks. Hey – did the guy come yet?” Shane asked, changing the subject back to teasing.

“Goodbye,” Mick said forcefully and hit the end call. The last thing he needed was an image in his head of Tejada jerking off – it might put him off sex for a month!

Circumstantial evidence just led to a probability factor, not concrete proof. On the other hand, if you put enough of it together and it equaled one particular conclusion, you had to weigh it seriously. It had been known to get a man a death sentence. If you believed it had shown you the truth in one instance, did that mean in another set of circumstances it would also prove true?

Mick sat and watched, and thought about Josef, Josh, and suicide.

 

**End of chapter one**


	2. The Bodyguards

_Sometimes it’s good to have time on your hands to think. Ideas come to you that might not have, otherwise. Sometimes even brilliant ideas, if I do say so myself…_

 

Mick hit the speed dial on his cell phone as he pulled out onto the freeway, headed for the courthouse. Josh would be finished there for the day, and it was time to do the bodyguard part of his gig. His hours at Tejada’s house hadn’t yielded any clues as to the man’s plans concerning Lindsey, but most likely they – whatever they were – were already in motion. The afternoon hadn’t been a total loss however, since he’d come up with a perfect solution to his current dilemma: how to keep an eye on Josef without him knowing about it, and guard Beth when she refused to be guarded, while also protecting Josh round the clock. Mick couldn’t be in three places at once, but…

As soon as he heard his friend’s voice, Mick began talking. “Hey Josef, remember when you offered to help me with this Josh thing?”

“I did?” came Josef’s mock confused retort. “I don’t recall that…”

“Actually, I could use your help,” Mick continued, ignoring him. “There’s a chance that Beth could also be a target for Tejada, because of her prior relationship with Josh. You know Beth though, she refuses to consider the possibility. I’m probably just being paranoid, but you know me. If there’s even a remote chance she might be in danger… I was hoping you could keep an eye on her for me.”

“And what makes you think she’ll let me guard her, when she won’t you?”

“She will if she doesn’t know you’re guarding her. Let’s just say I’ve got a plan in place. In fact, I have a feeling she’ll be headed over to your place within the hour.”

“A plan, huh?” Josef muttered suspiciously.

“Trust me. Just keep her safe for me, brother,” he finished, with quite sincerity.

Josef heaved a put-upon sigh, but it was mostly for show. Mick knew he cared a lot for Beth. “Well, it’s better than babysitting Joshie.”

“Thank you.”

He ended that call and hit the next speed dial. After a few rings, Beth picked up and he smiled when he heard her voice. “Hey, babe.”

“You sound entirely too chipper for this time of day,” Beth observed. “Tell me the case is wrapped up and Tejada is behind bars.”

“Wish I could. Actually, I have a favor to ask you.”

“What do you need?” Beth’s tone immediately became all business; she was probably thinking it was going to be something related to the case. He could picture her picking up a pen and grabbing a piece of paper, ready to jump into the investigation.

“Sorry, but it’s not related to this case. In fact, it’s going to sound very strange but just hear me out…”

“Okay…”

“I need you to spend some time with Josef for me while I’m busy with this. Kind of keep an eye on him.” Mick waited for her expected reaction, and wasn’t surprised.

“You want me to do _what_?”

“I told you it’s gonna sound crazy. Shane called me today, and he’s worried about Josef.  Said he’s been acting really odd lately, he thinks Josef might be, well, depressed.”

“We _are_ talking about Josef Konstantin, right?” Beth clarified.

“It seems Josef showed up in Resurrection recently, and said and did some things that sounded a bit…ominously final.”

Now Beth’s incredulous silence came through loud and clear. “You don’t believe that, do you?” she finally asked.

“It’s hard to. But Shane’s known him longer than I have, and you know there’s all sorts of subtext going on there that we don’t know about. If he’s concerned, there must be a reason. ”

“Are you sure this isn’t just a ploy to actually keep an eye on me?" Beth asked suspiciously.

“I’m telling you the absolute truth about that,” Mick assured her with sincerity. “You can call Shane and ask him,” he offered. “Have him fill you in on the details.”

“Well…okay. I don’t for one minute think Josef is suicidal, but I know he’s been having a rough time lately. I suppose he could be having trouble handling everything, what with the situation with Sarah and all. Maybe I can subtly try to get him to talk about it…”

“That would be great!” Mick enthused. “I love you.”

“Love you too.”

Mick rang off, leaving them both in the capable hands of the other and him sitting pretty. “I love it when a plan comes together,” he murmured to himself, ala the A Team’s Hannibal.

 

XXX

 

_If I should stay I would only be in your way_   
_So I’ll go, but I know_   
_I'll think of you every step of the way_   
_And I will always love you_   
_Will always love you…_

 

As Mick entered the safe house, he gave the place a once over, his eyes missing nothing: weak spots, possible entry points, noting everything he needed to in one quick glance. Whitney Houston was singing “I Will Always Love You.” Josh was on the couch, going over a thick file of legal briefs while the movie 'The Bodyguard' played on the television in the corner.

Mick nodded toward the TV when Josh glanced over at him. “I hope that doesn’t give you any ideas, I already told you I’m not sleeping with you.”

“It’s playing on cable all night. Do all vampires have… an odd sense of humor?”

An enigmatic smile hinted at Mick’s lips and he shrugged slightly. “I obviously hang out with Josef too much.” He took his gun out of the shoulder holster, and placed it the drawer of the desk in front of him.

Josh nodded toward the gun. “Do you really need that thing?”

“Probably not. But there are times when it’s not convenient to show our true nature in public.”

“I see.”

Mick prowled the room, feeling uncomfortable with the surroundings. “You should have stayed at my place; it’s a hundred times more secure than this flimsy excuse for a safe house.”

“Oh yeah, just what I want to do, spend time as a houseguest at Beth and her husband’s place.” Josh muttered the words too low for a mortal to hear; obviously he didn’t realize about vamp hearing. “There’s some takeout Chinese in the—oh yeah, you wouldn’t be interested in that, I guess.”

“I’m fine, thanks,” Mick answered.

“So, um, where do you get dinner?” Josh asked nervously when Mick had finished his circuit of the room and settled in one of the chairs.

“Blood bank,” he answered shortly, wondering how much explanation Josef had given, didn’t seem like a lot, unsurprisingly. He couldn’t help remember those first few weeks with Beth and her constant questions. He realized he’d been almost anxious to answer her. She never judged him, right from the start, and was excited and curious by his world. This time, all he felt was reluctant.

“Do you ever drink Beth’s blood?” Josh asked in a rush, as if trying to get it out before losing his nerve.

Mick looked at him sharply. “I don’t think that’s any of your business.”

Obviously getting his first question answered gave Josh the impetus to continue more confidently. “Did you think it was my business all those months ago when she came home from the desert with two puncture wounds in her wrist?”

The two faced each other across the space between them, questions asked and answered by their eyes. They’d both known they were rivals for weeks before Beth had broken up with Josh, it had been an unspoken mutual understanding, apparent in the way they sized each other up.

“I’m only going to say this once: Beth saved my life in the desert, after I almost died protecting your witness. And there was never anything...physical between us until she broke up with you.” Well, technically the night before, but he wasn’t going to get too literal. And that’s if you didn’t count the intense bond the feeding had forged. But comparing vampire intimacy to human was a bit like trying to compare apples and oranges.

He almost missed Josh’s next question, his attention taken by the visitors he heard arriving outside.

“Why were you dying?” Because you needed blood?” Josh pressed, as the door opened to admit Beth and Josef.

“Because he was willing to die before he touched Lenny,” Beth told Josh defiantly, having heard the last part of the conversation. “In fact, he was going to die rather than taking my blood. I insisted.”

“Yeah, but don’t get the idea we all have the boy scout here’s scruples,” Josef quipped as he crossed the room, throwing Mick a quickly masked but troubled look. He made himself comfortable next to Josh, slinging a pretend casual arm around his shoulder, but letting his finger brush the man’s neck meaningfully. “If we get hungry enough, even you would be tasty.”

“I hope you’re not hungry,” Josh managed, clearly uncomfortable with the powerful vampire’s closeness.

“Don’t tease the humans,” Mick scolded. “What are you two doing here, anyway?” he asked, but clearly happy to see them both.

“We got bored,” Josef explained. “And since we know you don’t properly take care of yourself when you’re on a case…”

On his cue, Beth took the black bag she was carrying into the kitchen. Mick recognized the bag; it was the one he used for transporting blood. She returned moments later, handing him a white plastic McDonald’s cup.

“Oh, that’s just wrong on so many levels,” Josef said, shooting the cup a disgusted glance.

Mick gratefully drank the blood, trying to ignore Josh’s too interested gaze and grateful for Beth’s choice of opaque drink holder.

“Ooh, I love this movie,” Beth pronounced when she noticed what was on the TV, sitting down in the other easy chair and her attention going to the screen.

“We’re not watching a ‘chick flick’ are we?!” Josef asked, shooting a suspicious type look at Josh.

“You have no taste,” Beth told Josef. “Along with “Ghost” and “Titanic” this is a classic love story.”

“No, _Casablanca_ is a classic love story,” Mick countered.

“That too,” Beth had to agree.

“I’ve always been more the unconventional love story type myself,” Josef added with a secretive smirk. “And you may think the Titanic is a great love story, but it wasn’t so great if you were onboard, believe me.”

Three gazes, with various levels of shock, settled on Josef.

“What?!” Josef asked crossly. “And don’t get me started on “Ghost.” Stupid idiot got himself killed trying to play hero in front of his girl, didn’t he? Humans are so tediously predictable.”

“They all have beautiful love songs associated with them,” Josh noted, trying to join the conversation, but was ignored.

“And what is your favorite love story then?” Beth asked Josef.

A small smile hinted at Josef’s lips. “My own. As difficult and complicated and crazy as it is,” he added in a whisper Mick had to wonder if was meant to be overheard.

Beth’s loving gaze slid involuntarily to Mick. “Well, there’s that,” she had to agree, her eyes drinking in his familiar profile.

“Is there anything you believe is worth dying for?” Mick asked Josef, watching his reaction closely.  He’d made a lot of assumptions over the last several weeks, but lately he had to wonder if making assumptions about Josef Konstantin was a wise idea.

An answer flickered for only a second in his eyes, and then it was gone before Mick could even try to interpret it. “No.” Then he jumped up and headed for the kitchen where he got himself a glass of blood. When he returned, he regarded Mick intently. “Now, I know you’ve been running around in the sun all day, so you’re going to get some rest while I keep an eye on the children.” It was clearly an order. “There should be a delivery of ice arriving for you any minute.”

“Fine,” Mick conceded with more grace than he actually felt. “Enjoy your chick flicks…” was his parting shot as he headed for the bathroom. Beth followed after him; it was obvious they didn’t want to say a ‘proper’ goodnight in front of Josh.

“I’ve decided I really don't want to know anything else about vampires,” Josh told Josef when they were alone.

“Good choice.”

 

XXX

 

The next morning Josh was up early for court again. He and Beth sat at the kitchen table having breakfast. Mick was in the shower. Josef was sitting on the couch, glass of blood in his hand and staring up at the ceiling, clearly having grown bored with his assignment.

Beth’s gaze kept flicking to Josef, wondering about what Mick had told her. He had plenty of reason to be stressed and upset, what with the new hope for Sarah Whitley that had to be weighing heavy on his mind, but was it more serious than just that? He did seem to be not quite himself, but she couldn’t put her finger on exactly why she felt that way.

“So,” Josh began, as he put the morning paper aside. “Weird is definitely normal now, huh?”

“Don’t listen to Josef. He’s a cynic, even for a vamp. As you get to know them you’ll find they have more in common with us than not. They love and laugh and hurt…”

“And hold stupid conversations about movies?”

“It’ll start seeming normal to you soon, too.”

“I think even normal is somehow bizarre in this circumstance,” Josh admitted. He pinned her with an intent gaze. “Look at me and tell me you’re happy like this, in their world.”

Beth gladly complied. “In their world is where I belong. There’s no doubt in my mind. When something is this right for you, you _feel_ it inside. No second thoughts or regrets.”

Josh nodded silently.

Beth’s attention was captured by the vision of Mick walking out of the bathroom, buttoning his shirt, hair still wet and a towel slung over his neck. “Ready to go, Josh?”

Josh rose and grabbed his briefcase, downing the last of his coffee. “Yep.”

The other three trailed him out the door.

“What are you two going to do today?” Mick asked Beth, stopping on the top step and sliding an arm around her waist.

“Sleeping,” Josef pronounced. Patting his pockets, he swore. “Hold on, I left my cell inside.” He went back into the house to retrieve it.

“We’ll see you again tonight,” Beth promised with a smile, leaning in for a kiss.

“I miss you,” Mick told her when they broke apart, which led to another kiss, which led to his pulling her tighter into his arms and giving her a proper good morning.

Standing by the car, Josh watched the two obviously deeply devoted lovers. It was a bittersweet knowledge, that he couldn’t ask for a better man to be taking care of Beth, yet it reminded him of what he’d lost. He couldn’t help wondering, usually in the dark of night in his bed alone, if there had been anything he could have done at any point to change the outcome. Had it been inevitable ever since the moment she first met Mick at that crime scene? Had he lost, even then? Or had his missed an opportunity somewhere along the line?

Lost in his thoughts and the scene before him, Josh never noticed the racing of an engine until the car was literally on top of him. He was quickly grabbed; a gun shoved into his ribs and before he had a chance to react he found himself thrown unceremoniously into the trunk.

The car sped off.

 

**end of part two...**


	3. The Battle of Griffith Park

 

It was one of those moments that seemed to speed by in a blur of activity. There was a stunned pause as Mick and Beth realized what was happening, and then exploded into action.

“Oh my God, Josh!” Beth yelled, taking off for Mick’s car with him and Josef on her heels.

The three of them jumped into the car, and Mick peeled out from the curb, taking off after the kidnapper’s sedan. They sped up when they realized they were being followed; Mick pushed harder on the gas pedal to keep up with them.

“Hurry!” Beth urged.

“I can’t believe you let him get snatched right under your nose,” Josef groused.

“We’ll catch them,” Mick said shortly, his attention on the road.

“It’s not Mick’s fault!” Beth defended, knowing her husband well enough to know he was already feeling responsible for what happened. “Josh didn’t stay close to us; he walked down to his car."

“Can we argue about this later?” Mick suggested.

“Turn right up here,” Josef told him, as the sedan up ahead made a turn.

“Thank you Mr. Back Seat Driver," Mick said.

“Hey, if we were in my Ferrari we would have caught them by now.”

A tense silence fell as Mick maneuvered through the streets following the sedan and trying to come up with a way to stop them without endangering other motorists. Approaching a traffic signal the car suddenly picked up speed. Knowing what they had planned, Mick mentally crossed his fingers. The sedan flew through just as the light turned red.

“Hold on!” Mick warned, flooring the gas pedal as he tried to make it through the intersection. Unfortunately, luck wasn’t on their side. A UPS truck appeared in front of them, blocking the way. Jerking the wheel hard to the right and hitting the brakes, he just avoided the collision by a hair’s breath. The Mercedes screeched to a shuddering stop at the side of the road. The sedan had vanished even from vampire sight.

“Do you see them?” Mick asked the other vampire.

“No.”

“We can’t stop now!” Beth insisted. “We’ve got to find them!”

Mick shook his head. “We can’t just drive the streets blind and hope we spot them.”

“Should we call the P.D.?” she asked.

“I have a better idea.” Mick turned sideways in his seat to address Josef in the back. “We can have Ryder track Josh’s cell phone.”

“No, we can’t,” Josef answered. “He’s out of the country for awhile.”

“What? Why?!”

“Let’s just say he hacked something he shouldn’t have hacked and leave it at that.”

“Dammit!” Mick punched the steering wheel with a fist.

“Griffith Park!” Beth exclaimed after a moment of frustrated silence in the car.

“What?”

“It’s worth a try,” Mick agreed and pulled back into traffic.

“Tejada had one of the officers who served a warrant on him murdered and dumped in Griffith Park,” Beth explained to Josef. “There’s a chance that might be where they’re taking Josh too.”

“It’s a big park,” Josef muttered.

“So start praying,” Mick informed him.

 

XXX

 

This time, luck decided to be on their side. The kidnappers, probably assuming they’d lost their pursuers, had slowed down to a normal speed. Not wanting to call attention to themselves they were obeying traffic laws and stopping for red lights. When Mick turned onto North Vermont Avenue heading up to the park, he spied the sedan several cars ahead.

“There they are,” Josef noted unnecessarily.

“I see ‘em,” Mick said, easing off the gas now that they were in sight.

“Maybe that praying stuff works,” Josef commented.

“I’m gonna hang back now, I don’t want them to know we found them.”

“It looks like they’re heading for the same spot where the…officer was found,” Beth said nervously.

“Don’t worry, we got ‘em,” Mick reassured his wife as the two cars made their way up the winding road into the park.

“Let me out,” Josef suggested. “I’ll follow them on foot.”

“Good idea.” Mick slowed the car and Josef jumped out, vanishing into the trees.

“They must know we’re behind them by now,” Beth said as they got to the point where they were the only two cars.

“They know,” Mick confirmed as the sedan slowed, then stopped. He pulled up several feet behind them. “I want you to stay down,” he told Beth vehemently. “No crazy moves just because you’re with vampires. We can handle it.” He may not have any reservations left about turning her, but the promise of the prophesy was never far from his mind these days. If there was a possibility that the future had a family in mind for him, he wanted to make sure nothing happened to change it. “Promise me.”

“I promise,” Beth told him, ducking down at his words.

The gunmen were overconfidently assured that they could take on two would-be rescuers as they calmly checked their weapons. They had no idea they were completely out matched by the two unarmed vampires.

Mick got out of the car, spying Josef behind a tree to his right. Giving his friend a slight nod, he rushed the sedan, knowing Josef would be doing the same.

They reached the car just as the two men were getting out. The element of surprise took them totally unaware as the vamps used their inhuman speed to reach them before they could even blink. Josef grabbed the passenger and pulled him out of the car, yanking his gun out of his hand and sending him flying through the air. He hit a tree and slumped to the ground, injuries rendering him immediately unconscious.

Meanwhile, Mick quickly dispatched the driver, slamming his head into the steering wheel hard and letting him fall sideways onto the seat, also out cold.

“That was pathetically easy,” Josef complained, as Mick grabbed the keys out of the ignition. “Humans just don’t provide any challenge whatsoever.”

“I like easy. Easy’s good,” Mick said with a grin as Beth came running up to them. He tossed her the keys, and she opened the trunk to a very relieved looking Josh.

“Are you okay?!” she demanded as she pulled the tape off his mouth.

“He’s okay,” Mick assured.

“Thanks,” Josh exclaimed with a relieved smile.

“Let’s get you untied and out of there. Mick, can you get the ropes?”

That was the moment when, without warning, three shots rang out and Josh’s body lurched violently as bullets slammed through the back seat of the car and hit their target.

Beth screamed as Mick shoved her to the ground out of the line of fire. Both vamps grabbed for the assailant, nearly ripping him in half as they each tried to yank him out of the car from opposite sides.

“Make a wish,” Josef growled, but let go and left him for Mick to deal with.

Mick snapped the guy’s neck and tossed him aside.

Beth scrambled to her feet, bracing herself for the sight of Josh dead and covered in blood…

Instead, Mick was helping him from the trunk. “How bad is it?”

Josh winced in pain as his feet touched the ground and his legs almost buckled. He was held up by both Mick and Josef as he looked down at the dark stain on his pants leg.

“Guess I took a bullet in the leg and my side hurts like hell from where the other two hit, but I’d be dead now if you hadn’t made me wear that bullet proof vest,” he told Mick.

“You could have told me!” Beth said, hitting Mick hard in the arm and glaring at Josh. “You scared the hell out of me.” She then hit Josh in the side for good measure, pleased when his wince of pain told her she’d gotten his sore spot.

“At least you listened this time,” Mick told Josh. “Beth, go ahead and call for the cops and an ambulance while I check his injuries.”

“Um, no offense, but I can wait for a doctor…” Josh began nervously as Mick lowered him to the ground and started ripping his pants leg for a better look at the wound.

“Trust me,” Mick assured him. “I know what I’m doing; I was a medic in the war.”

“What war?” Josh asked with curiosity as he tried not to react to the fingers prodding his wound.

“World War II,” Mick answered with an ironic tone and slight grin.

“Wow,” Josh murmured, seeming to see Mick in a new light. Shock was setting in and he was starting to feel sick. He hoped he wouldn’t embarrass himself by throwing up all over his rescuer.

“Whatever you do, don’t ask him about the Battle of the Bulge,” Josef cut in, then started mimicking his friend. “Man, it was so cold that winter I can remember…people dying left and right…hell on earth… blah blah… boring story.”

“Shut up Josef,” Mick said mildly, but shot him a grateful look for his help taking Josh’s mind off the pain.

Josef ignored him. “Now, if you really want to hear about hell, ask me about the plague…”

 

XXX

 

To the relief of everyone involved, it was over.  Josh was taken to the hospital to be treated for the gunshot wound in his leg that had just missed hitting a major artery. He also had two broken ribs and bruising from the bullets impacting the vest. The Tejada goon who was still alive was willing to make a deal with police and provide testimony against him. The crime boss was arrested and held without bail due to the attempted murder of a D.A.

 

XXX

 

And so life returned to normal – at least as normal as it ever got for the vampires. The next evening while Beth visited Josh in the hospital, Mick and Josef were relaxing with drinks at their apartment.

Mick had yet to determine whether Shane’s worry had any basis in fact. Deep in thought, he kept shooting looks at Josef.  Josef of course, noticed.

Finally, Josef himself broached the subject. “Something must be on your mind, because I know I’m gorgeous but I somehow doubt that’s why you’ve been staring.”

Mick chuffed a laugh, and then turned serious. “Just wondering if everything is okay.”

Josef raised one eyebrow. “And you’re wondering that, why?”

Mick made a decision. Now that there was no excuse to keep Josef around while he figured it out, he had to switch to a more direct approach. “I got a call from Shane the other day.”

Josef’s expression showed his surprise. “Is he okay?” he immediately asked.

Mick nodded. “Fine. It’s you he’s worried about.”

“Me? Why wo—oh.”

Well, that reaction answered one of his questions. “Oh, hmm? I hear you’ve been acting weird lately.” Knowing Josef’s penchant for evasion and secrets, Mick knew he needed to be very direct. “Now I’m having trouble wrapping my head around the idea, but on the off chance you might be thinking of offing yourself, I need to be sure you’re not.”

Josef stared.  Blinked.  “Shane thinks I’m suicidal??”

And then he started laughing hysterically.

“Well, that’s a comforting response,” Mick noted.

After a few more moments of laughter, Josef managed to sober. “Trust me Mick, I’m not. He misinterpreted, that’s all. “

“What did he misinterpret?” Mick gave a shot at asking.

Josef didn’t even bother to lie, just didn’t answer. “I’m touched Mick, really. When you get tired of the PI gig we can get you a job on a suicide hotline.” He began chuckling again.

“Well you’d better call him, and have either an explanation or a good lie waiting for him.”

The words stopped the chuckles. “Crap.”

“You might try the truth for a change,” Mick suggested.

“Highly over-rated,” Josef responded. “I didn’t realize he was such an idiot. Maybe he has a bigger ego than I thought he did,” Josef mumbled to himself.

“Tends to prevent misunderstandings,” Mick continued knowing he’d be ignored again, but that was okay. Josef would always be Josef, and he was beyond the whole honesty obsession. He’d come to realize that was actually comforting.

“Can I ask you a question?” Josef said out of the blue awhile later.

“Sure,” Mick said, wondering what was coming.

“How did you know?” The intent look Josef pinned him with gave his meaning more clarity, harking back to a recent phone conversation when he’d teased Josef about his love life…

 

_“Remember, I’m a lover not a fighter,” Josef reminded him._   
_“Yeah, and I know way more about that than I want to, believe me!”_

 

“I’m a P.I. remember? A good one."

Josef inclined his glass in a toast. “I’m impressed.”

“What I said back there,” Mick continued after a pause. “I didn’t literally mean I don’t want to know. I just mean, um…if you ever want to talk to someone, about anything, you know…” Maybe he’d known for awhile, subconsciously, and that had subtly morphed into _knowing_ somewhere along the line… but he still didn’t pretend to have a real clue about Josef’s relationship with Shane. It was more like a fact of nature. It just was.

“I’ll take that under consideration. Thanks.” There was no trace of snide sarcasm in Josef’s tone, just a genuine thank you. Both of them now secure in the knowledge that their friendship was unchanged and strong enough to withstand unexpected personal revelations.

It was Josef who again broke the comfortable silence. “The other night you asked me if I believed there was something worth dying for. Well the answer is no. Especially not love. You don’t die for love; you _live_ for love, no matter what, no matter how. You kick and you scream and claw for every second you have. Love is worth living for.”

“After five decades, you still surprise me,” Mick told him.

“I surprise myself sometimes,” Josef responded with a wry smirk as he rose from the chair. “Well, I’m going home and hit the freezer early. It’s been a tiring few days in Josh-land.” He grabbed his jacket and slung it over a shoulder, heading for the door. Instead of leaving, he paused there. “I’ve probably never told you how much I value your friendship, but never doubt the truth of it anyway. I owe you,” he added in a lighter tone.

“No you don’t,” Mick told him quietly, still too overcome by his words to think of a proper response.

Josef grinned with more than a hint of the devil lurking inside. “Yeah, I do. For manipulating Beth and I into keeping an eye on each other. It was a brilliant plan worthy of Konstantin himself and I’m proud of you – but I have a reputation to maintain. So someday, somewhere, maybe when you least expect it, I _will_ even the score.” With those final words, Josef took his leave.

And Mick sat and thought about hornets.

 

**end.**

 


End file.
